Thoughts
by ShamanQueens
Summary: Yaoi. SyaoranFai, there ain't enough of it out there. Set when they are at the cafe. Fai takes some of Syaoran's worries away.


Ooneshot. As in the summary this is a SyaoranFai pairing, because there ain't enough of it out there, but nothing explicit and is set in the time when they were working in the café. This is my first romance type fic and I hope I have kept the characters in-character and believable.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa Chronicle.

* * *

**Thoughts**

Syaoran, hands resting on the windowsill, gazed through the open window at the sunset where clouds were slowly drifting across a pink sky. The slight breeze ruffled his hair and brought the scent of the flowers up from below. His thoughts were wandering from one problem to the next; there was Sakura-hime's feather to be found, Kurogane-san had went off hunting oni by himself _again _and the fact that more oni had been appearing, that had to mean something…..there was just too much floating around in his mind.

He nearly jumped out of skin when a voice floated over from the door, 'You shouldn't think so much Syaoran-kun, it's not good for you.' came Fai's calm voice.

The brunette turned his head to look at his dimensional travelling companion who had crossed the room and joined him beside the window, 'So, what are you worrying about?'

'Ah, nothing Fai-san, thanks for asking though.' but even as the words left his mouth he knew it was useless. Fai always seem to know when he was lying.

Fai just rose his eyebrows in a questioning look and Syaoran gave in. He felt comfortable around the blonde and was actually quite happy to share his worries with his companion. He would never have said anything in front of Kurogane or Sakura, he wouldn't want to worry them, but with Fai….it was just different, easier somehow.

'Everything Fai…… Kurogane-san going out by himself, the feather, the oni…..' a sigh escaped his lips and a downcast look appeared on his face.

'Well, first of all you shouldn't worry about Kuro-tan, you know he can handle himself,' Fai started, eager to cheer the brunette up, 'and we'll find the feather soon, we always do.' He sent younger an encouraging smile and placed a hand over Syaoran's. The younger jumped slightly at the contact, but quickly relaxed. His feelings for Fai had been growing stronger as their journey continued, but he wasn't sure what to do about them, Fai was a man and so was he, and Sakura…… he just didn't know anymore, this was what really worried him, but he couldn't let Fai know. The brunettes face heated up at the prospect of trying to explain that to the blonde.

Fai noticed his reaction and was pleased that the Syaoran had not pulled his hand away, 'Do I ever worry you?' he asked innocently.

'Of course not, you always seem to have a hold on the situation and you always say or do the right thing…' he trailed off feeling a bit embarrassed by how quick that had come out. He started to turn back to the window when a firm grip took hold of his chin and turned his face back towards Fai's.

'That's good to hear…..and I hope doing this is the right thing.' he replied, a playful grin forming.

Syaoran stood stock still as Fai leaned towards him, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He didn't start to pull away, but he also didn't move closer, either way Fai was not going to be deterred and their lips met.

A small smile also formed on Fai's mouth as he pressed harder against Syaoran's closed lips, still being gentle. The blonde had his eyes closed and was imagining the look that must be on the normally serious face and when he slowly pulled away and opened his eyes his ideas had not been far off.

Syaoran looked slightly stunned, but not in the least bit afraid or offended. The initial shock started to fade away to be replaced by a shy smile which brightened up his face. Their gazes met and they knew this feeling was shared by them both.

The second kiss came more naturally. Syaoran leaned in and met Fai's slightly open mouth as Fai took his other arm from behind his back and wrapped the limb around Syaoran, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss, tongues beginning to explore each others mouths, both pairs of eyes now closed, enjoying the contact. Sooner than they both wanted they drew away slowly, short breathed, then Fai took Syaoran's hands in his own and a smile formed on the blondes face.

'So, Syaoran, what are you thinking about know?' teased Fai as he draped his arms around the young mans shoulders.

The brunette smiled back and wrapped his arms around Fai's waist. He now had something else to occupy his thoughts.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review. 


End file.
